Looking Without Knowing
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "Lorics only fall in love once. Then why do I feel like this? I shouldn't be looking at Six like how I look at Sarah." - John "I envy you, John. We humans see love as a double-edge sword. It can be a wonderful experience that you'll cherish forever or it can be a dreadful one, leaving unseen scars on your heart. I really envy you Lorics." - Aria
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

1oooW0rds: Hey guys, believe it or not but I've actually started a chaptered fic. I'm not exactly sure what I've dived into but this is hopefully going to be awesome and exciting. I have to thank Suki17 for approaching me with this story and allowing me to be her co-author. This is mostly her ideas with me just adding a bit of my writing. I'll also like to thank zexyness for reading it before we plunge into the scary world of chaptered fanfic. Enjoy and review.

Suki17: Hey, I'm Suki17 and this fic is basically written after the movie, but we're just continuing it in our own way. Ther will be new characters, different adventures and of course, many layers of epicness, thanks to 1oooW0rds. We're both going to co-authors of this story, and if you have any questions, comments or concerns just PM one of us. Hope you guys like it and tell us what you think!

Chapter 1:

This was agonizing. Well, at least it felt that way to John. His muscles were screaming at him to let go of the steering wheel and turn the job of steering to Sam. They've been driving for hours on end, not daring to look at the past landscape behind them. John felt like he was in a whole other world, not paying any real attention to anything around him. He just couldn't bring himself to face reality. He kept thinking of what happen a few weeks ago, his first major battle. It was terrifying yet at the same time exhilarating. He was proud of his victory but his mind constantly replayed it without Six or Sam there to help him. The thought was unbearable.

John jumped when a loud snore erupted out of Sam's mouth. He smiled as he noticed Sam's mouth was wide open, resting with his head against the seat with Bernie Kosar sprawled on his lap. His sensitive ears picked up on the rumbling sound from his stomach. Placing his hand over it, John sighed, trying to figure out when was the last time they ate. Six hadn't allowed them to eat either on this 'road trip' of hers. But when John heard two other sets of stomach growling, he snapped.

"Alright, that's enough." John muttered, rolling his window down. He poked his arm out and waved, motioning Six to pull over. She caught his message at the edge of her mirror and sighed, turning the handle bars of her motorcycle to stop at the side. She came to a slow halt and took her keys out of its socket to kill her motor. Pulling the helmet off her head and brushing her blond locks out of her face, waiting for the blue truck to stop in front of her.

As the car slowed down, Sam was suddenly pushed forward from the sudden stop. His seatbelt thankfully saved him and he jolted up, glancing around and hugging Bernie to his chest. "Whoa, what's up? Why are we pulling over?" He asked, looking around for seven feet alien to jump out at them.

"Let's just say I'm doing us both a favor." John answered as he pushed on the brakes and slowly pulled up to the girl in leather.

"What is it now John?" She asked while glaring into his soft blue eyes. "We really should keep going; we have quite awhile until we get to our location."

"Well it can wait, because we really need to stop and refuel. Let's find a place to stay. With a bed? Maybe even some, crazy idea, real food?" John said giving her a knowing look.

"Dinner? Is that all you can think of?" Six snorted, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Correct me if I'm wrong. We just survived a huge Mog attack, burned down a high school, barely escaped the danger of being turned into dust and all you're thinking about is dinner? Ugh, how weak are you? I mean I know you had it easy all your life but didn't Henri ever teach you some backbone?"

John winced at the mention of Henri's name. He felt bad enough that Henri sacrifice his life for him. He took advantage of Henri, of all things he gave up to give their planet a chance to rebuild. But no one, not even one of his own kind, could insult the way Henri raised him. He was the closest thing John had to a real father and always will be. "Look Ja – "

"Six."

"Six… you need to remember that Sam isn't Loric. He needs a few things that we can maybe live without and we need rest too – "

"He's fine." Six replied curtly, glaring past John to the brown hair boy. "He volunteered to come along. We're not on a field trip. He knew what he was getting into and didn't care to think about what changes will have to be made." John groaned and rubbed his forehead, not believing the nonsense coming out of Six's mouth.

"Yeah sure, we'll just do that Mogadorain's job by starving him to death!" Six sighed and crossed her arms under her chest, not enjoying the tone of John's voice. Deciding to take another angle he turned to Sam. "Come on Sam, tell the scary Loric girl you're starving."

Sam's eyes grew huge and the words just tumbled out. "Uh-uh, I guess I might be a little hungry but I'm sure I can – "

"There you go, he's hungry!" John cut off. "I am too and we're all exhausted. You can't hide it, Six." She didn't say anything but in reality she was bone tired. John's eyes soften and he reached out, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She flinched out of the unexpected contact but didn't step away. "I understand you lost your Protector when you were really young and you've basically spent your whole life searching for the others. Now, if you really want to continue this little journey, you better get your pretty little butt on the metal death trap you call a motorcycle and pull into the nearest motel." John said sternly, staring into her eyes. "That or you can go find Number 5 through 9 all by yourself."

After a few moments of silence and John's steady breathing, Six let out a reluctant sigh. "There's an old motel a few miles ahead. We can stay there and grab dinner at the local dinner."

John smiled at his small victory. "Good, ladies first." He said motioning her to her bike. Six followed his gaze and growled.

"Don't expect this too often." She warned, glancing around John to glare into Sam's nervous brown eyes. He waved; give her a tense smile which she ignored. "I wouldn't want to spoil you two babies." She scoffed, spinning around and stomping back to bike, the gravel crunching under her leather boots.

Sam's smile faded and he glared at John. "What?" John asked, turning the key to ignite the engine and pulled out of the side, following the cheery red bike. "We won."

"Yeah, this time but not she'll be just as tough on us. Thanks for dragging me down with you man. Next time, tell her it's Bernie Kosar who's hungry." Sam responded, causing Bernie's ears to perk up. John chuckled and rolled his eyes.

As the trio entered the local diner, Sam paused and took a long whiff of the saturated air of grease, salt and all things deep fried. "Oh god, guys, I think I died and went to heaven." He declared. John smirked as he held the door open for Six. She ignored him and roughly shoved Sam from his spot in front of the door. Sam stumbled but was unfazed; already dreaming of all the food he was going to eat.

"I told you we were dying out there." He whispered into her ear as they waited for a waitress to seat them. Six didn't reply. She just hugged her arms around herself, glancing around at the semi-empty diner. It was late enough that only truckers and insomniacs were present. "Come on, just admit it." John slung his arm over her shoulder, leaning in close so his mouth almost touched her ear. "You were wrong and I was right. Stop being a sore loser. I'm waiting."

Six turned her steely blue eyes towards him and tried to keep a straight face. Though, John could've sworn he saw a corner of her mouth twitch just so. "No way, you blond mop." She replied back before elbowing his side and stepping away from his arm. John gingerly touched his side and smiled.

"Blond mop? Says you, blondie." He retaliated, tugging her own curls. "Anyways, what's wrong with my hair?" He smoothed it down, running his fingers through the tangled mess.

"Everything." Six said frankly as she smiled to herself. The three of them had just driven a few miles before signing into a motel that wasn't much cleaner than the restaurant. The walls of their rooms were slowly turning yellow from all the smoke from the cigarettes. Six literally dragged the guys across the street to the dinner, unable to withstand the smog. "But at least it smells better than that dump across the street."

"Now, now Jane, where are your manners?" Six lifted an eyebrow as she noticed John's playful tone. "The man who gave us the key was very nice." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms under her breast in annoyance.

"You mean the guy whose eyes were glued to my chest instead of your id card?" Six mentioned, remembering the slimy feel the guy was emitting. She hid her shiver and continued. "What a well-run establishment. Remind me to give them five stars. And stop calling me Jane, it's Si-" Before she could finish her sentence, John covered her mouth as a bored waitress appeared beside Sam.

She stood there snapping her bubble gum giving them an uninterested look. She was maybe 19 or 20, a year or so older than Six. "Follow me please." She ordered in a monotone voice as she turned, not caring if they actually followed her. They were given a corner booth within hearing distance of the television in the corner. Six slid in first, resting her arm on the counter and staring at the darkness of the road. Sam scooted in next to her, only to have Six bump him hard with her hip, nearly sending him off the seat. She gave him a look as she rested her jean clad legs on the seat. John chuckled, taking his seat across from the girl, knowing better than to challenge her. The bored waitress stood there, tapping her pencil impatiently against her notepad.

"Fine, I'll just sit next to John." Sam said as he awkwardly walked pass the waitress and next to John. The waitress rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly before heading to the counter to grab a few mugs and coffee for the trio.

"Wow, your big brain actually works. Congratulations." She muttered as she glanced at her menu the waitress left them. Sam ignored her comment and the three silently flipped through the menus. Bernie was left alone at the motel, watching their things. "Well, I know what I want." Six declared, snapping the thin laminated papers shut and turning to watch the newscaster on the television.

"Already?" Sam asked, still skimming the high fat food.

"Yea, nothing."

"Six…" John whispered, making sure no one heard her name. "You're insane, you have to eat something." Six rubbed her temple, tired of this I-am-so-concern-for-your-well-being act from John. "Here, I'll order you something."

"No, I'm seriously fine. Whatever they put in their food will most likely kill me sooner than a Mog." She scoffed, fiddling with the laces of her boots, eyes still focused on the tiny screen on the counter.

"Hey, we had a pretty similar place back in Paradise." Sam defended. "Doc made the best chili fries in all of Ohio."

"Doc? Dear god, I pray for your arteries." Six replied sternly.

"Don't you need a soul if you're going to pray to god?" John bit back.

"It's better than not having a brain." She countered back, turning away from the television to give him a steely glare. John returned it with equal force. Six is the definition of Ice Queen. Her blue eyes were icy cold, holding little or no emotions. Her words nipped and bit like the coldest winter air attacking any skin that was exposed. She was unrelenting, not caring if she tore the boys down as long as they were alive.

"Damn Ms. Ice Queen." John replied. "You really don't have a soul. I bet you no one ever – umph." Six shoot out of her seat, hands clasped over John and Sam's mouth. John's sensitive ears clearly picked up the soft voice of the reporter as she read the script in front of her.

"The Paradise Terrorists are still on the loose." On the tiny screen, pictures of the burnt school and destruction flickered. "The destruction of the local high school is indescribable. Locals are confused by their reasons for the explosion and the kidnapping of Sam Goode, local boy and possible accomplice of Henri and John Smith." Pictures of sketches of John and Henri with a Sam's recent school photo appeared on the screen. "Please contact FBI if you have any information on these dangerous terrorists." The waitress stood there, gazing at the screen trying to place why the faces seem so familiar. She didn't notice how her crowded corner booth was suddenly emptied and the door of the diner magically opened by itself.

Bernie Kosar's ears twitched as he heard the beep of the automatic lock opened. He sat up, tail thumping against the comforters of the hard mattress, expecting the three teens to enter the room happy, full and getting along with each other. Instead, the door swung open, revealing nothing but air. Bernie barked as the door shut and Six released both John and Sam, instantly causing them both to appear. "Good job being inconspicuous." She muttered sarcastically as she walked into the room and pulled her leather jacket off.

"Oh shut up." John bit back, rubbing his forearm where Six held him. He could make out vague imprints of her nails on his tan skin. Sam sighed and muttered something about taking a shower before disappearing into the tiny bathroom in their mediocre motel room, leaving the two Loric teens alone. Bernie could feel the tension in the air as his ears flatten and he rested his head on the mattress, bracing himself for something to happen. "Can you stop nitpicking or am I just a special case?"

"Am I the one with my face all over the news?" She asked back, crossing her arms as she leaned against the desk in their room. John groaned and shook his head, knowing he couldn't refute her. He did have his face, or something that resembled him, all over national wide television. Six's lips curled into a smirk when he didn't say anything. "Yeah, I thought so." She said before sitting down and turning her portable laptop on, ready to look through the news for any clues for the others.

"At least I have a personality." John couldn't resist muttering, not caring if she heard him or not. Of course, Six's sharp Loric ears caught everything. Turning in her chair, John could see her quick blue eyes glaring daggers at him but his stupid mouth continued running. "Sure, I admit it. I messed up but that doesn't mean you need to hound me about every single thing. God, did your Cepan fuss about every little thing?" She stood up and closed her eyes, calming herself from exploding.

"John," he looked up meeting her icy glare. "Katarina was like a mother to me." Her voice was scary steady like she was holding back any emotions. "Sure, she wasn't as carefree as Henri but at least I am able to stand on my own unlike a certain someone." John's blue eyes flashed, reflecting her dangerous gleam. But, Six was unmoving and continued attacking him with her sharp words. "At least she pushed me to my limits so I could understand them unlike you who were babied for your whole life. At least I'm not dreaming about some fantasy that you should know doesn't exist for us."

"Doesn't exist?" John repeated, cutting her off. "Just because you believe we can't live normal lives, doesn't mean I have too!" John shouted, feeling anger bubbling in the gut of his stomach. Six shook her head, knowing who corrupted him.

"Normal lives? Is it normal to be trapped in a base for half a year? Is it normal to go on without food or water for months? Is it normal to possess superhuman strength, to float things in mid-air and to have your hands light up? Face it John. We are far from normal. We may look like humans, but we're not. We're Lorics."

"Lorics?" John repeated, allowing her words to sink in. "That's true but that doesn't mean we all have to be emotionless like you." He shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the bed, slipping it on as he walked towards the door. Six grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving but he anticipated her movement and grabbed hers instead. Six flinched when his fingernails dug into her thin wrist and John eased up. Their eyes met and John slowly shook his head. "Six, leave me alone."

"Hell no. Your face is all over the news. Do you have a death wish, John? Or did just your brain stop function?"

"Six… I'm serious."

"So am I." She said, matching his tone grave tone. "I didn't save you to watch you go kill yourself because of some little human girl who's just going to forget you in a few months." John lost control after that. Six didn't expect a burst of telekinesis to push her against the wall. John's hands trapped both her wrists, holding them above her head. She struggled but his grip was firm, pinning her down. She did the only thing she could do, continued glaring into his eyes. "You know it's true."

Bernie barked, trying to tell John to let go of her but he ignored the frantic dog. His eyes were trained on the ferociously attractive girl he pinned to the wall. Her harsh glare wasn't diminishing as she stared up against him. Her breathing was labored, pushing her chest against his with every breath. The bathroom door burst open with Sam standing there, hair dripping wet. His chocolate brown eyes grew huge as he take in the scene in front of him.

"John! Stop it!" He shouted, rushing over and tried to pull his friend off of Six but he didn't budge. Their faces were inches apart. John could smell her minty breath and feel every part of her body against his.

"Take it back." John threatened, trying to ignore the pull her blue eyes had on him. Her sapphire orbs were a mixed of every shade of blue imaginable on Earth; the soothing shade of the open blue ocean, the frightening flash as bright as lightning and an hypnotic almost gentle tone of the vast inviting sky. It was like the pure essence of everything blue in nature was bottled in her eyes and John nearly forgot what shade of blue were Sarah's.

"Accept the truth." Six replied back, needing him to know that this love affair has to end, and end soon.

"Six, shut up." Sam ordered, not caring what they were speaking about. His concern eyes fell back on John's harsh expression. "Hey man, let her go. She has no idea what she's talking about. Calm down." John followed Sam's instruction and slowly let her go. He ruffled his hair in frustration, mad at himself for taking her bait. Closing his eyes, he tried to conjure up an image of Sarah and found it nearly impossible. All he could remember were Six's intense eyes, piercing into his.

Six rubbed her wrist and slide down so she could sit on the floor. Sam offered her a hand but she ignored him, still looking at John, waiting for his next move. John knew he had to be somewhere, somewhere that wasn't near Six and her damn hypnotic eyes. Heading towards the door, he gripped the knob tightly. "John, where are you going?" Sam asked, worried about his friend.

"Sam, don't wait up for me." He said instead of answer his question, hand already slipping in to his pocket, feeling the smooth face of his phone. He was already thinking about the girl that was only a few hours away.

"John." He stopped hearing Six's harsh voice and turned his head. He waited for some insult or command. "You darn touch me again and I won't hesitate to slit your throat." He smirked before turning back and heading out the door but not without saying.

"Thanks for the warning."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Chapter 2:

Ten minutes. Just ten more minutes until John reached Sarah's house in Paradise, Ohio. He's been driving non-stop since after The Fight a few hours before. Yes, The Fight. It deserves the capital letters. It deserves the title. It is The Fight. "This has to be a record." John muttered to himself as he pulled into the road that leads to Sarah's house. He's known Six for a little over three weeks and he nearly ripped her head off. This isn't who he is. Sure, they have their differences. Ok, so he did poke fun at her but it was to ease up the tension. Yes, the girl has said some choice words about Henri or his lack of training before but nothing, nothing has set him off like this. "Until now." He added shamefully realizing what could have happened. He could have strangled the air out of her lungs. He could have pulled her fancy dagger out and drove it into her chest. He could have ended her life just because he couldn't control his temper.

But in John's defense, Six shouldn't have allowed her mouth to run. She should know how he felt about Sarah. It literally like his heart was getting ripped out and shoved into a blender every moment he was away from her. Six's words were shallow, cruel and below the belt, even for Miss Military. She had no right to say the things she did, neither did John for hurling her against the wall. They were both at fault and it's all said and done.

What happened afterwards was a blur. John couldn't remember exactly moving to the car and pulling onto the empty highway, toward Paradise. It was quiet in the car and John didn't move to turn on the radio. Six's hurtful words just echoed in his head over and over again like a scratched record. Whenever John closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, he could see the terrible wallpaper of the motel room. Six's body pushed firmly against the wall, struggling for breath. Her eyes held no remorse. John opened his eyes and was met with darkness with a single porch light on. He was here.

The crisp fall leaves crunched underneath John's sneakers as he stepped through the bush. He abandoned the car at the edge of the forest, hidden in the darkness the trees provided. The moon was full, casting its haunting light over the field. John could see in front of him without lighting his hands. The night was cold enough that John could see a tiny cloud of his breath in front of him. He clenched his jacket closer, trying to preserve precious heat.

Sarah's house was like a beacon in the dark night. John's sharp eyes easily identified the moving figures in the house. It was half past seven, around the time Sarah and her family ate dinner. He could see her father, Brian, shouting at the television, gesturing at the 'wrong' call the referee made and telling whoever was sitting by him – most likely Sarah's little brother, Corey – about how stupid the ref was. Sarah's mom, Julie, was in the kitchen, checking her pots and pans, making sure nothing were burning. Her head was turned, ordering someone to do something. John's heart clenched when Sarah's face appeared at the window over their sink.

She looked so familiar and different at the same time. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a half ponytail. It was shorter than John remembered. Her pale skin glowed in the warm light of the kitchen. Her signature smile tugged at her lips as her mom said something. John spotted a figure move behind Sarah but he couldn't make out the face. Whoever it was, he was very comfortable with Sarah as he tugged her ponytail in a teasing way, coaxing a laugh from the girl. She flicked her wet hands at the man and stuck her tongue out. John's heart clenched, remember those smiles she would only send him. Reaching into his pocket, John pulled out his phone.

**You've cut your hair. – J**

John watched as Sarah jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She gingerly slides it out and stared at the screen with curious blue eyes. Her mouth opened slightly and she leaned against the sink, ignoring her mother's question and searched the darkness for him. He felt a burst of happiness in the bottom of his stomach as he flashed his hands, signaling her. Sarah stepped back in shock and said something to her mother before dashing out.

"John…" Sarah whispered and John gingerly left the safety of the woods onto the porch. In the moonlight, John could make out her features perfectly. Her trusty camera slung over her neck, cradled in her small hands. She wore jeans and a tight hoodie that hugged her body but very comfy. She reached out to touch him, not sure if he was real or just a fragment of her imagination. John's eyes slide close when she gently touched his cheek, smoothing over his stubble. "You're here."

"I am." John said as he smiled, reached out and pulling her close to him. _God, she feels the same, _John thought as her body molded against his. A memory flashed in his mind of Six pinned against the wall, their bodies pressed close like this but underneath it was some underlining current that charge the air. He remembered how perfect their bodies fit, her hot breath against his neck, her eyes challenging him. John closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of Sarah's neck, inhaling her vanilla scent and trying to push away whatever spell Six created over him. "God, I missed you." John murmured kissing her neck lovingly.

He pulled away and tried to steal a kiss but Sarah turned her head at the last second. His lips only kissed her cheek but it still sent shivers down his spine. It's a little unusual for her but John chose to ignore it. He stepped away, holding her at arm's length and studying every little detail. The silent night surrounded them but John could see hear her parents' inside. He inhaled the deep scent of marinara sauce and cooked poultry coming through the screen door and his stomach growled. He didn't eat dinner thanks to Six and her paranoid habits. "That chicken smells amazing." He said, unconsciously taking a step towards the door but Sarah's hand stopped him from seeing.

"John, be careful, someone might see you." Sarah whispered, dragging him away from the house and down the steps silently. John noticed the guarded expression on Sarah's face like she didn't want him to see anyone instead of the other way around. But he ignored it and focus on how her hands felt in his, how this is right and he made the right decision no matter how rash and stupid it was. She led him to an age old swing set that Sarah and her brother outgrew years ago but her parents were too sad to remove it. She sat down and John leaned against the creaky post that held the swing up. "So, what brings you back to Paradise?" Sarah asked as she pushed herself against the wet grass, moving back and forth. "Did something happen?"

_You could say that_, John thought as he shoved his hands into his pocket. A part of him wanted to tell Sarah about the fight, tell her about how unsecure he is. But the majority of him wanted to keep her safe, to keep some façade that he kind of knows what he's doing and that everything is going to be fine. "We were close and I needed to see you." John half lied. "To hear your voice and to see your face." Sarah smiled a bit and he took that as a good sign. "Things have been hectic, much more than before. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing and without Henri to tell me if I'm doing something right or you beside me to make me just forget. It's just drill sergeant Six and her curt remarks."

"Things have been hard here too." Sarah muttered, looking at her hands and fiddling with the lens. "It was like everything just changed suddenly. Since the school's destroyed, we've been shipped to local schools around here. It's just awful. Everyone keeps looking at me like an outcast. I'm being left out of events. Emily and I are being targeted and bullied. I don't like this."

"Welcome to my world." The words just slipped out of his mouth. Sarah glared up at him and stopped rocking on the swings.

"I'm serious John. I'm sick of it all. There are so many jerks out there that always say stupid things about you. Like how you blew up the school, how they're glad you're out of town and if you came back how they would personally hold a shotgun to your head and pull the trigger. And what's worse, they know I can hear them when they say these things. They're doing it on purpose saying how I'm dating a terrorist and all."

John felt a stab of guilt in his gut when she said that. Sarah was going through all of this because of him. He stepped forward, using his body to shield her and holding the cold chain of the swings. "Sarah, they're idiots. Why do you care what they think? Why do you need them to understand you? Ignore them." John closed his eyes. "They don't matter. We matter." He opened his eyes and stared into her blue eyes. "I love you, Sarah."

He waited for her to echo his declaration but only the rustle of the leaves and the hoot of an owl replied. "How's Sam?" John blinked not sure where she was going with that question. "I mean his mom has been a huge wreck over his disappearance. Is he ok?"

"Sam's fine." John replied as he turned towards the dark forest, trying to figure out what's going through Sarah's head. "He's better than fine."

"And Six?" Sarah half shouted. "How is she?" Confusion was evident in his eyes and Sarah's mouth continued. "She's probably fine. She could probably handle comments about her boyfriend being a terrorist in stride. I mean a girl like that who's so strong, so sure of herself, so pretty. Nothing could get her down. She's amazing isn't she?" John nodded his head, unable to say anything as Sarah continued. The blonde in front of him had a sort of sad smile on her face as she rolled the camera back and forth in her hands. "She's the type of girl guys can't help but fall in love with. She's a girl you should fall for."

"Sarah what – " The light of the porch flickered on, illuminate the swing set. John lunged into the woods and buried himself in the bushes with his inhuman speed. Sarah stood up and faced whoever was walking down the steps. John could make out the person's shoes as he walked across the lawn towards Sarah.

"Hey," A painfully familiar voice cooed when he was within hearing distance. "Your mom said dinner's almost ready." Whoever it was, he seemed achingly familiar with Sarah as he gently took her forearm and pulled her close before wrapping his arm around her in a comfortable half hug. Sarah didn't say anything and rested her head against the person's chest, trying to clear her mind. "Are you ok? Did you get any amazing shots of the moon? It's pretty tonight."

John strained to place the voice. His eyes studied the silhouettes on the grass of two people in a close embrace. The person was taller than Sarah, taller than him. After a few more moments, some bold out – of – the – blue guesses, it hit John like a ton of bricks. "Mark?" John asked as he stepped into the moonlight with wide accusing eyes.

"John?" Mark said instantly pulling away from Sarah and stare at him with dark brown eyes. He could believe his eyes as he walked towards John and held his hand out for him to shake. "Is that serious you? Man, it's been too long." John was confused by the relief in Mark's voice and the good natured smile on his friend's face. "What are you doing here?" He asked when John didn't move to shake his hand.

"Checking on Sarah. What are _you_ doing here?" John replied, a bit of bite in his voice.

"Whoa, calm down buddy." Mark hushed as he glanced back at the house and cursing turning the lights on. "Brian wanted me over to watch the football game together and Julie said I should stay for dinner. Nothing serious." He reassured. John's eyes flickered between Sarah and Mark suspiciously wondering if he was lying. Mark stood there in faded jeans and a old football hoodie that showed off his broad shoulders. He grew a bit over the four weeks since they've last seen each other.

"God, I'm sorry." John said, feeling guilty for thinking Sarah might cheat on him with Mark. That's ridiculous but it still didn't explain how close they were acting. _It's nothing_; John told himself and smiled at Mark. "Things have been stressful lately." He admitted as he shook Mark's hand.

"Preaching to the choir, boy." Mark replied before glancing back at the house. "You're not safe here, John." He took a step towards the blond boy, gently reaching up to grab John's arm. He pulled away, flinching at the touch. "John – " the rest of his sentences was drowned out by the sound of sharp sirens. John turned, seeing bright flashing lights of blue and red in the distance and heard Mark swearing underneath his breath. "How?"

"John," Sarah grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the sight of the approaching cars. He could see worry and despair in her eyes as they flickered, looking at the police car, her house and Mark before looking at him. "You need to go." John hesitated glancing between her and Mark. There was something there, something they either didn't acknowledge or tried to ignore but John could feel it in the air between the older teens. He reached up, cupping Sarah's face in his rough hands. "Please go John."

"When will I see you?" He asked, ignoring the sharp sound of sirens or the slam of the back door slamming open and closed. "One week? Two weeks? Three nearly killed me. Every passing moment I'm away from you, every mile away, it cements the feeling like this is the last time I see you." Sarah looked at him and he thought she was going to say something, promise that everything was going to be fine. But instead, she just looked at him with utter sadness.

"Look, I'm sorry to break up this love fest but we need to get your alien ass out of here." Mark exclaimed as he grabbed John's arm and pulled him into the forest. Both boys ran through the forest, weaving through and over fallen trees. John, though mad at Mark, couldn't help but be impressed by how fast he was moving. "Where's the truck?" Mark asked, barely sounding out of breath. John opened his mouth to tell him but Mark grabbed his arm, pulling him to a rapid stop. "Damn it…"

John could only agree to Mark's statement. Hidden in the shadows of the forest, John and Mark could clearly see the flashing lights of the police cars that surrounded John's truck. They could see silhouettes of officers searching the parameters for traces of John. A low bellow of a blood hound barking rippled through the boys.

"Crap, they brought Jasper." Mark whispered as he pushed John towards a different direction. "Move Smith, before he gets your scent." Just after Mark said that, bright lights of flashlights blinded the two boys. John could hear shouts from all directions and Mark's urgent shoves as they ran deeper into the woods. "Run John!" Mark shouted. John turned just as someone tackled Mark down, pushing him down hard on the dirty floor of the woods. Mark was shouting something but right now, John couldn't hear anything. He felt warm arms trying to grab his arms but he struggled, using his Loric strength.

"Stop." A stern voice ordered and a cock of a gun caused John to look up. The officer held a gun firmly aimed towards John. He knew if he needed, he could use his telekinesis to block the bullet but then the officer turned the gun to Mark's head. Everyone froze, even the Paradise officers as they watch. Mark's brown eyes grew as he stared down a barrel of the firearm. "Stop if you want your friend to live." John's body slowly relaxed as he forced slow breaths through his system. "That's a good boy."

"Agent Clark, what are you doing?" A heavy set man ran through the woods, taking in the scene before him with wide eyes. Agent Clark's hand was still steady trained on Mark's head even as he turned to address the sheriff who froze at the sight of his son at gun point. "Mark?"

"He's yours?" Clark said as he looked back at John, brown eyes emotionless as he straightened his suit jacket nonchalantly. "You should be damn proud, Sheriff James. Your son almost allowed a fugitive free."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Chapter 3:

John leaned against the cold wall of his cell as he glared at Agent Lance Clark who was pacing back and forth in front of him. It was late, almost midnight and Clark sore into his cell phone before pocketing the device in his impeccable jacket. The FBI agent was tall, lean and pissed off. His black hair which was gelled back nicely now fell into his face. There was zero emotion displayed but John could almost feel the irritation radiating off him. Clark turned, glaring at the boy who refused to speak without seeing Mark.

"We're not going to shot the boy." Clark stated as he pulled a chair over and sat down, resting his arms on the back as he bend forward watching John with intense eyes. _You pulled a gun to his head, _John thought as he recalled Clark's unsettling steady arm as it pointed a gun to Mark's head. _There's no way I'm going to trust you. _Clark sighed and resisted the urge to reach into his pocket and yell into his cell phone again. From the gist of the conversation before, John could guess Clark couldn't move him from the dingy Paradise jail to whatever fancy FBI prison they wanted him in. At least not until tomorrow morning. The FBI agent reached into his pocket, withdrawing a cigarette packet and tapped out a white death stick. He didn't lit it, just swirled it around in his fingers. "Seriously, that boy is going to face some charges unless you talk." That caught John's attention as he slowly turned away from the wall to meet Clark's dark gaze. "Oh, now you're going to listen. Let's see, what did Mark James to wrong tonight?" He started in an almost conversational tone. "Hindering a federal investigation, assisting a known felon, struggling arrest?"

"Mark has nothing to do with this." John shouted as he clenched his fists. Clark's straight mouth curled into a knowing smirk. _Fuck…_ John thought.

"Oh really now?" He asked, chewing at the end of his unlit cigarette and tipped his chair back. It took a lot of self-control on John's part not to use an ounce of his telekinesis to tip the chair back a little further. "Then, explain why Mark James was with you tonight unless he was helping with an escape. Hmm… I'm waiting." John searched his mind for anything that could explain Mark's action tonight. The smirk grew even more annoying as the minutes passed. "Nothing? So sad…"

"The terrain around Sarah's home is unfamiliar to me." John answered, hoping he sounded distant and uncaring as his terrorist ego should be. "Sneaking close to Sarah's home was easy but with the police breathing down my neck, I needed a backup plan. Sarah was my first choice but Mark was insistent to the point of being annoying. I took him instead of Sarah to get out of there fast. Obviously not fast enough." John judged Agent Clark's expression, praying he brought the story. John leaned forward, hoping he looked a bit threatening. "Mark is just another Goode boy to me. Insurance." The lie tasted horrible against his lips but he kept on playing. "Now, if you want to see Goode, let me see Mark."

"You're really attached to your insurance." Clark remarked as he stood up, shoving the chair back to the table before walking out, calling for someone to bring the James boy to cell one. John slumped down as the door swung shut, trying to calm his rapid heartbeats. He lied before. Lying was almost as easy as breathing while he was on the run with Henri. But these lies were different then 'yes, this man is my father,' and 'my mother was killed in a car crash.' The door shrieked open again and Clark stepped in with Mark limping in. "There you go, Smith. Your insurance, all safe and sound."

John wasn't looking at Mark though. His eyes were focused on the door that was hovering open a fraction of a second longer than needed. He looked back at Mark who didn't notice anything at all. He was in bad shape with his face swollen and scratched from the fall. Mark was avoiding putting pressure on his left leg; possible twisted his ankle or something like that. Clark didn't even offer the chair to the young man. Instead, he took it and sat down again, staring intensely at the two, waiting for a show.

_If you want a show, you're gonna get one. _John thought before turning to Mark. "It's your fault for ruining my plans." John spat out, conjuring up as much hatred and anger he could in his statement. Mark's mouth fell open and John continued, hoping Clark didn't notice Mark's surprised expression. "It's because of you I wasn't fast enough. If you weren't there, Sarah and I would be miles away from here." _Please, get the hint. _John prayed as Mark's mouth twisted into a grimace.

"You think I was going to let you ruin Sarah's life?" Mark shouted back, leaning close now, almost wrapping his fists around the bars in anger. "She's in love with you and you were going to use that for your selfish reasons." _Yes, _John smiled as the anger radiated off the older boy. "She's still in love with you." John shook his head slowly, resisting the urge to close his eyes as he spread his telekinesis, feeling the room for a familiar presence.

"You were unplanned for, Mark." John continued, eyes flickering to the left of Mark. Clark sat there with his leg propped up, listening intently into the conversation with his arms crossed and black eyes glaring at John. "Why were you there?" That question wasn't from John Smith, the terrorist, but rather John Smith, the Loric. His heart still ached when Sarah and Mark were locked in a friendly hug. "You're her ex. She wanted nothing to do with you before but why now?" Mark's expression fell from fury to weary.

"After you left, she was devastated." Mark started, voice trailing off at the end. "She was alone, left to pick up the pieces you shattered. I am her ex but that doesn't mean I'm not her friend." John frowned, knowing those words were half-lies. He was more than a simple friend. The way Mark moved around Sarah and her family. Their interaction and words that practically screamed couple. John's mouth opened slightly as an idea flashed through his mind. _Mark's still in love with Sarah. And she might love him back. _The second thought hurt the most because it could be true, truer than Sarah loving John.

"You love her." John murmured as he watched Mark's mouth drop and the lights dying. Clark jumped up from his seat but before a word could escape his mouth, he felt hard onto the cement ground, unconscious. John's cell door swung open by itself just as Six materialized in front of him, cradling a metal bat in her slender hands and a pissed expression. "Nice timing." John said as Mark stared awed at the girl in front of him.

"Shut up, idiot and give me your hand." Six ordered as she tugged him forward and turned towards Mark. "Thanks for the distraction." Mark numbly nodded his head as the siren's started screeching. "And sorry."

"Wha – " Mark said just before Six touched her hand to his forehead. Mark then fell unconscious, falling into the chair. She gave John a pointed look before grabbing his hand and disappearing just as the door burst open, revealing Sheriff James and a few officers. Six maneuvered John soundlessly towards the door, slipping out as the chaos started in the room.

John sighed as he slightly shifted, slowly becoming more uncomfortable with every passing minute. He has been on the back of Six's motorcycle for hours, tightly clenching the back of the seat with his strong fingers, nearly falling off with every bump she hits. She was easily jetting at a speed of ninety-two mph for the past two hours, showing no signs of easing off the throttle. John knew she was pissed at him. Her iron grip and rigid posture were indications of her anger. John turned away from staring at the back of her helmet and lost himself in his thoughts.

Six grind her teeth together as she stared at the road in front of her. John really messed up this time; he'd actually gotten captured. He inadvertently placed them in danger, almost exposing the Lorics to the world. Six's highly active imagination started running, supplying her images of John strapped to a medical table, having doctors in white coats probing at his half naked body. John was almost taken away from the, and that scared her. She didn't want to admit it but it scared her. The thought of him being taken away, leaving her to deal with this mess all by herself again. Six didn't allow this side of her to show. She just locked it under a cold mask and focused on the yellow lines against the dark asphalt.

"Um Six, don't you think we're going a little fast?" John yelled through his helmet and over the roaring motor. No response. All Six did was keep her grip tightly on the throttle, scowling underneath the strong glass of her helmet. "Six…" He tried again, debating if he should reach out and touch her but didn't because of the slim chance she might lose control. "You need to calm down; we're going to get hurt." Again, there was no answer.

Suddenly, a bright beam of light temporary blinded John's eyes. He closed his eyes and turned his head, catching a glimpse of the vehicle approaching them at a rapid speed. His cobalt blue eyes widen and John reached out, grabbing the edge of Six's motorcycle jacket. "You wouldn't…" She barely acknowledged his existence behind her, just like how she barely glanced at the semi-truck barreling towards them. "Six, this isn't funny!" An ear-shattering honk of the truck drowned out the rest of John's statement as he wrapped his arms around Six's waist and tried to grab the controls. They were barely out of his reach. "Alright, alright," he shouted. "I've messed up Six. I admit it. I know I should've stayed but I left. I just couldn't take it anymore." John started to panic when the semi-truck started coming into view. "God damn it, Six. What good would killing me do?" Again, she ignored him, keeping her hand steady on the throttle. "The true is, I didn't know what the hell was going on through my head. I was mad, angry, frustrated, tired hurt… I don't know. But come on Six, don't do this."

He could see the grill of the semi-truck, the frighten expression of the drive and feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins. Using almost all of his Loric strength, John tried to jerk the girl but she wouldn't budge. "Six," he shouted. "Six… SIX!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. John closed his eyes, bracing for the searing pain and loosened his grip around Six's waist. But then tightened it when he felt Six take a swift turn to the left, pulling them off the two lane road. Six expertly skid the motorcycle to a complete stop and killed the motor. She half-glanced at John who sat shell-shock on the bike as she got off. The truck give one final threatening honk before driving on like nothing happened.

"I think we both know what was going through you head, John." Those were the first words out of Six's mouth since she saved his butt from the police station. She slides her helmet off, revealing her golden locks and sullen expression. "Nothing."

"I said I was sorry." John grumbled as he swung his leg off and unclipped his helmet. He tried to hide his rapid breathing and forced his heart to calm down. But all he could think about was the blinding light of the headlamps, the thundering honks of the horn and the relentless speed and power of the motorcycle. John swore he almost saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Did you, John?" Six questioned over her shoulder, giving him a half-view of her beautiful profile. "Because if I remember correctly, you didn't. Screaming for your life, yes. Apologize? Not so much." John stood there stunned as she walked towards the cliff that overlooked the canyon. "But don't waste your breath. I don't want an apology now." John wordlessly followed her as she sat down, pulling one knee up to her chest and the other dangling dangerously over the edge. Her blue eyes glanced up at the star-filled sky, taking deep calming breaths. John though could see the slight tremble that moved across her usually rigid shoulders. Ignoring her past comment, John sat on her left, not too close to touch her but enough that she could feel his presence.

"I'm sorry, Six." He whispered, keeping his eyes forward as he traced the mountain range in the distance. He could feel her gaze on his cheek but he kept his eyes on the horizon. "I really am sorry."

"Why am I not surprised that I say one thing and you do the complete opposite?" She asked, sighing into her knee.

"Because I'm a really bad listener." John joked with a playful smirk. She moved to shove him but John quickly caught her hand. The fight in the motel room flashed in front of his eyes and he instantly released her wrist like it burned. Six didn't miss the uncertainty in his eyes as he turned away from her. "Six, how many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' until you finally believe me?" The hesitation was apparent in his voice.

_I shouldn't do this, _Six thought as she reached out to touch his warm cheek, manually turning his gaze towards her. Their eyes met and Six swore she felt an electric current between them. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip close enough to draw blood but didn't pull her hand away from his hot skin. "Say it one more time," she whispered, half-praying he couldn't hear her but nothing escaped their Loric hearing.

"I'm sorry." John repeated, slowly reaching up and capturing her hand in his. He turned his head, kissing her palm and then the tips of her finger. John wasn't sure what possessed him but he couldn't stop. _This is way to intimate, _John thought but he needed her to believe his apology. And Six did. How couldn't she not when she's staring into those heartbreaking blue eyes and seeing the desperation in them. She extracted her hand away which still tingled from the butterfly soft kisses John placed on the tips. The two teens sat in silence as they both gazed at the stars, trying to dispel the new tension between them. "Six, do you remember anything about Lorien?" John asked, breaking the tense silence that fell over them.

Again, she bit her lower lip and pulled her right knee closer to her, resting her chin on top. "Only a bit," Six admitted, closing her tired azure eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like how the trees would tower over the homes and the tall grass would tickle my cheek as I ran through the meadow." Behind her eyelids, Six conjured up images from the deep recesses of her mind. These were memories she would depend on when things were too hard and she has lost all faith in saving Lorien. "I remember how clean the air felt as I gasped for breath and how cool the water from the brook beside my house felt against the balls of my feet. I remember Katarina watching me with cautious green eyes and my grandparents behind her laughing. I miss them…"

"How old were you when we left?" John wondered, trying to pick on his memories.

"About three."

"And you remember back that far?" She nodded, tracing constellations with her eyes. _Orion, Ursa major and minor… _"I can barely remember anything. What do you remember about your grandparents?"

She let out a tired sigh but not an annoyed one. Closing her eyes again, Six focused on her grandparents. "My grandfather taught me the constellations." She whispered, recalling his scratchy beard against the top of her head as he held her in his warm lap. "Every night we would sit on the front porch of our house, gazing up at the stars like we are now. I would always fall asleep to the sound of his voice as he listed the constellations. Orion," Six muttered as she traced the lines of the hunter for John. "Hercules, Sagittarius…" A small smile played on her lips as she drew the invisible lines connecting the dots in the sky. "He would carry me to my bed and then Grandma and he would kiss my forehead murmuring how much they love me." Six clenched her pendant, focusing on the steady beating of her heart. "I never understood how they still had so much love and adoration in their eyes after being married for so long. They were so silly around each other with Grandfather tugging at Grandma's ponytail. She would always slap his leg in response and muttered how childish he was with a smile on her face." Six took a deep breath, not sure why these words were leaving her lips but she kept on going. "But now I think I get it. The last time I saw them was when Katarina scooped me up and ran towards the rocket. I was looking over her shoulders, bawling and trying to reach for my grandma." Six closed her eyes, trying to will the tears away as they pooled at the corner of her eyes. "They wore the same tragic expression on their faces as they watched me go. Grandfather's arm was tightly wrapped around Grandma's waist like he was trying to hold her up and hold himself together. At that time, I knew they love me but the love for each other was greater. I think they also knew that Lorien was going to fall too."

John allowed her words to sink in, listening to the night sounds around them. _A love so strong that they would rather die together than continue living without the other, _John thought as he lay against the gravel, tracing Orion's bow before closing his eyes. He tried to conjure up an image of a three year old Six. She would be sitting there in a white dress with her blond hair tied up and a sour pout on her face. Her blue eyes which are sharp and cold now would be bright and innocent. He could almost see her pout shifted into a huge smile at the sight of Katarina or her grandfather. John couldn't fathom what life-changing events that shaped Six into what she was today. The sweet native girl in his mind eye seemed like a whole different person from the young confident soldier-like woman beside him. But hearing Six speak so fondly about her grandparents, he could see the little girl inside her. A girl who would have her hair tied up in pigtails and a smile that would show off her pearly whites. A small smile played along his mouth at the thought.

Six turned to look at John. He appeared so relaxed, laying there with his arms tucked behind his head and one leg propped up. His clothes were covered in dust from the hectic ride over. His hoodie was unzipped, revealing his plain white t-shirt that hugged his lean torso. His jeans were dirty from his run in the forest behind Sarah's house. Tiny cuts from branches appeared on his handsome face. "You look sad." Six nearly jumped when his voice broke through her thoughts. He was staring at her with clear blue eyes, smile still tugging at his lips. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"A penny would get you nothing." She replied, turning away from him. John rolled his eyes before sitting up, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Yeah well, I have a whole Loric chest full of jewels. What would that get me?" She ignored him which John sighed at. "Come on, Six. I promise I won't run off and do something crazy. Scout's honor."

"You're not a boy scout." Six said as she shoved his knee. He openly smiled back before laying down again, closing his eyes. Six chuckled into her knee and turned back to stare at the dark horizon. "It's just an idea that lingers in my head." John opened one of his eyes, staring at her golden waves as she spoke. "Are we lucky to get out or Lorien alive?" He shot up quickly, staring wide-eyed at the back of her head, wondering if he actually heard those words out of her mouth. Six's lips curled into a cynical smile as she felt his hard glare. "I'm serious, John. Have you ever wonder what would happen if we stayed behind?"

_We'll be dead. _That was John's first thought but he knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. He knew because Six's, unwavering, sturdy drill sergeant Six's voice faltered. And then it was silent. He looked away from her and back at the stars in the distance, thinking hard about what she just said. _Are we lucky or are we just struggling against the inevitable end? _John couldn't find a worthy answer to Six's question. He wasn't sure if there was an answer that would satisfy her. Turning back, he observed her profile. Her long hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a few stubborn strands escaping her knot and brushing her chin. Her eyes were glazed as she sat there lost in her own thoughts. The loose motorcycle jacket provided little warm especially with a thin tank top underneath. She looked so helpless, sitting there with her arms wrapped around her right knee. Without thinking, John shuffled over and placed his arm around her thin waist, pulling her close. He was impressed Six didn't react to his tough and punch him in the throat. He moved close enough so he could comfortable place his chin on her shoulder, sharing his warmth. The girl leaned back against his chest, feeling his breath against her ear. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"You're an idiot." She replied back, turning just so she could see his face out of the corner of her eye. His breath was warm against her cheek. "I didn't expect you to know." John hid his face in her shoulder, chuckling. Six could feel the vibration through her body as the boy laughed. It mystified her on how little they knew each other and yet she was painfully comfortable with him like how she was with Katarina or Alek. The name flashed in front of her eyes but she quickly chased it away, avoiding the heartache it brought her. _Maybe it's because he's Loric. Maybe it's because he's John. _Whichever it was, Six closed her eyes and leaned in a bit more, inhaling his scent and thanking whoever was watching them that he was by her side and not in a jail cell. "I'm probably going to regret this but why did you need to see Sarah?" John opened his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder again, brooding over the subject.

"Henri once told me that Lorics only fall in love once." John started, hugging Six close, craving for some form of contact. Six reached down and squeezed his arm at the sound of his deceased Cepan's name. It was equally difficult for her to speak Katarina's name without getting teary eyed. "I just thought Sarah was my one and only love, the girl I needed to see, needed to hold in my arms, needed to kiss to feel a bit of happiness. That one week on the road drove me insane and I just had to see her. I guess she didn't feel the same way." His arms instinctively tightened around her waist and Six flinched slightly. "Sorry…" he whispered before letting her go and standing up to pace.

Six watched him carefully as he paced like a caged panther. She could see the powerful back muscles underneath his jacket as he rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension. John stuffed his fists into his pockets, turning away from Six in a sad attempt to hide his emotions in his blue eyes. Biting her lip, Six contemplated her next move. She slowly pushed herself up, brushing the dust off her jeans and stood a safe distance away from the brooding boy. She has seen that expression before, the I-am-so-frustrated-at-life face, the why-can't-things-just-go-right look, the can-I-just-quit gaze. She's seen those looks on her face but they just look wrong on John's.

"John," the boy looked up at her voice, taking in her guarded posture. She was holding her left arm with her right, running her fingers up and down the fabric like a nervous habit. Her azure eyes avoid his as she focused on the ground. He finally stopped his shuffling and waited for her. Slowly, Six looked up, matching his intense stare. "John, _our _kind only fall in love once. Lorics fall in love once. Sarah isn't Loric. She's human." John wanted to fight her, argue against her sound logic but something stopped him. A nagging feeling tugged at the back of his mind as John stared at Six's vulnerable stance and listened to her voice despite the harsh truth. There was such a sad but understanding tone in her voice, it felt as if she has experienced the same thing he was. _But this is Six, _John reasoned as she walked by him, squeezing his forearm and giving him a small reassuring smile before heading back towards the bike. _Six doesn't have feelings._

He stood there for a few seconds, feeling a slight tingling where her fingers squeezed his arm. The feeling wasn't strange, almost pleasant and John wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Shaking his head, John ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed his helmet before jogging back to catch up with her. Six was already tucking her blond strands into her helmet and push the key back into the ignition. John pulled himself up and debated where to place his hands before wrapping them comfortable around her lithe waist. The feelings from before nagged him again but John ignored him, leaning in so she could hear his voice over the revs of the engine. "Hey Six, just one quick request.' Her dark visor was down but she turned her head, showing she was listening. "Please go a little bit easier this time. I'll like to live." John could hear her scoff in her helmet and mutter 'baby' before pulling onto the road, back towards Sam and Bernie.

1oooWords A/N: there you go everyone, a nice healthy dose of John/Six. This may be the last of our speedy updates since the next chapter has been kicking our butts and the summer heat is frying our brains. A lot of nice encouraging reviews might kick-start the process though, so please review and tell us if you love or hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four._This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

1oooW0rds: Look who's back!? It's finally winter break for me and I write. Suki17 is still suffering through her classes, so I'll be working on this alone. It's the long awaited chapter 4. I'm sorry it's been so long. Thank you for all the support, favorites and follows. Remember to review!

Chapter 4:

Sitting in a parking lot of a local library, a young woman settled into the worn-out seat of her jeep. She pulled out an ultra-thin laptop, waiting for the machine to boot up. Her green eyes followed the cursor as she navigated through the series of screens, waiting for her internet browser to start. She pressed her lips together as a light chime rang, signaling a brand new email.

_Hey Aria, look at what I've found! Can you believe it's little Alek? He's all grown up! I thought he disappeared the face of the Earth. You two were so close in middle school before the accident... oh sweetie. That was so long ago. Do you still hold a grudge? What happened to Ali... you can't blame him, Aria. Anyways, I hope college searching has been well. There's an amazing school near where Alek is now. Maybe you can pop by and catch up. I didn't mean to drag out any painful memories. We miss her too. Stay safe and don't eat too much junk food. Dad and I love you so much._

_- Mom_

Clicking the link, the girl sighed and closed her eyes, recalling her old friend. A few giggles followed by someone shushing them signaled the girl to open her eyes and focused on the screen. It was a dimly lit stage where a few students were sitting around with their guitars. It looked like an high school auditorium with a mic stand and stool in the center. A boy with dirty blond hair, a crimson school sweatshirt and jeans sat on the stool with a guitar balanced on his knees. He strummed it, playing a popular tune with his eyes closed. At the mic was a blonde girl dressed in a red dress paired with black leggings. her eyes were closed as she sway with the music before opening her mouth, singing the first verse. Peeking between where her leggings and black flats met was a tiny sliver of skin, revealing two oval scars, burns.

"What to do... What to do..." The girl murmured as she tapped her hand against her temple, pulling up a map. She hummed with the melody, bobbing her head as she traced the roads.

* * *

Six sighed as she settled into the empty seat of the diner. It was early morning where almost no one was awake except early-risers and night shift workers returning home. She pulled out a wrinkled map, enjoying the texture of the paper beneath her fingertips. Her blue eyes were dull from the lack of sleep and the unnecessary side-trip to Paradise. Her muscles ached with a familiar throbbing from sitting on the motorcycle for long hours. _We may need a truck where we could load the bike in, _she thought as she massaged her lower back to relieve the pain. She then frowned, remembering they didn't have Sam's truck because of John's excursion. _Damn, another thing to get done._

Groaning, Six leaned against the cushion seats of the booth and smiled when a middle-aged woman appeared to fill her mug with fresh coffee. "Honey, you look like you need a break." She commented in a Midwestern accent. Six nodded her head and took a sip of the coffee, allowing it to warm her insides. The waitress had a motherly glint in her brown eyes as she peeked at the old map spread on the table. "Where are you headed to?"

"Not sure," Six replied as she traced her finger down the interstate where they currently were. The lady read the names of towns, tapping her foot to an unknown rhythm.

"Well, here's a quaint little town you can relax at." She pointed to a town about one hundred miles from the diner. Six's eyes unconsciously widen as she read the name. "It isn't really a tourist stop but it's famous for its art high school. The kids there are really talent and they often hold shows. My husband and I always take a trip…" Six tuned the woman out as she stared at the lines, tracing the words and trying not to get lost in a not-so-distant memory. Her heart was pounding as she repeated the name of the town over and over in her head. "Sweetie?"

"Yes?" Six replied automatically, noting how breathless she sounded. The woman's brow frowned as she noticed the change.

"You look pale. Are you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Let me get you some pancakes." Six nodded her head, allowing the woman to fuss over her. The waitress lovingly pats Six's arm before sauntering off to grab her breakfast and tend to the other customers. Six took a calming breath, drifting into her memories.

"_You're really something else, Jane." Six sat up; looking at the boy she was leaning against a few moments ago. They were reclining against an oak tree as the sun set in the distance. They were both dressed in their summer clothes of shorts and t-shirts. Six's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, blonde locks out of her sapphire eyes. In the distance, they could hear their friends scrambling to grab some firewood before it was too dark. Laughter echoed through the canyon as someone started playing with a guitar. The boy grinned as he tugged her ponytail. "I knew you had a good arm but you can seriously throw a football." Six smiled sheepishly, mentally chastising herself for accidentally putting too much power into her toss._

"_Well, I just really wanted to win." She admitted, leaning back into his warm body, studying his features. His dirty blond hair fell a bit into his face which he had to constantly sweep out of his shiny hazel eyes. The summer sun kissed his skin, tanning it into a very attractive shade. The t-shirt he wore hugged his fit body, leaving little to imagination. He smirked down at her where she was tucked snuggly underneath his right arm. Six smiled back, wondering if she should ask. "Alek, can I ask you something?"_

"_Shoot." He replied easily as he looked down at the girl. A few of their friends called them over but he simply waved them off. Six bit her lower lip, wondering what possessed her to ask this. She took a deep breath, fiddling with her long fingers._

"_Who's Aria?" The smile on Alek's face waned, slowly transforming into a closed expression. Words just started to tumble out of Six's mouth. "You were napping during lunch and it seemed like you were having a bad dream or something. I was going to shake you awake but then you whispered Aria before waking up. I'm sorry if I'm prying." She finished lamely, biting her lower lip._

_She had never seen this look on Alek's face before. It was a bittersweet expression that made him look older. He turned, seemed like he was going to tell her but a pair of boys ran up, interrupting the moment. They pulled Alek and Six up, pushing them towards the bonfire and fun. Their conversation about Alek's dream girl was forgotten._

"I never learned who Aria was." Six whispered, smiling at herself for some odd reason. Life picked up after that summer day. Alek and Jane were going to start their junior year of high school. That was until Six's laptop beeped, showing her John's video of his leg lighting up. Six remembered the burning sensation of the scar when it appeared, branding her leg and revealing that one more was dead and only two Lorics stood between her and death. Six knew that day she wasn't going to sit around and wait for the Mogadorians to come out and attack her. Without saying goodbye to Alek or her other friends, Six picked up her things, brought her motorcycle, and efficiently boxed away another part of her life.

"Who's Aria?" Six jolt out of her musing and glanced up to see Sam standing there with a confused expression on his face. He slid into the seat across from her, running his fingers through his wet hair. He looked refreshed from a decent night sleep and shower. His chocolate brown eyes appeared well rested and ready to tackle the world, Mogadorians included. Six smiled at him and despite her hostile behavior towards the boy, she was glad he was here. He balanced them out, calming both her and John.

"I would like to know too." She replied easily as she sipped her coffee again, running her finger underneath the town's name. Sam sat up, mouth moving silently as he read the name. Was she willing to tempt fate and return to it, to Alek? There was a huge chance he was still in the little town. He had a scholarship to the art school there for his music talent. Is he still waiting for her? Six mentally scold herself. _Don't be stupid. Why would charming Alek, a guy who could get any girl he wants, wait for me. What boy waits for almost a year for a girl who just disappeared? It's not like we were in a relationship like John and Sarah. _Six grimaced at the thought and gulped her lukewarm coffee, wishing it was scalding hot to burn her throat.

"Six?" Sam whispered, gently nudging her. "Are you ok?"

"It's nothing. Just a name of someone." She replied curtly, pushing thoughts of Sarah, Alek and love out of her head. She spun the map around and leaned in close. "I think we should head here." Sam tilted his head in confusion and Six continued her explanation. "I've passed through here before but never had the chance to stop by." The lie felt strange on her lips but she kept going. "It's bigger than Paradise but it still has a small town feel. The mountain and lake are pretty deserted especially when classes are in session. We can train for a bit and use the local college as our excuse."

"Looks perfect. But Six, more importantly what happened last night between you and John?" Six stared into Sam's deep brown eyes and saw worried swirled in the chocolate shade. Sam reached out and gently touched her hand but Six jumped back, pulling away inhumanly fast. Sam looked hurt but quickly twisted his expression into a kind one. "I understand things are tough for the two of you. It's tough on all of us. The fight last night, I can understand. You two had tension building up for days and it sort of exploded. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. What happened after you followed John? And why are we truck-less?" Six smiled at how ridiculous Sam sounded. _Truck-less? _She thought, leaning her head against the seat. "Ah, there's a smile. Knew I could get one out." Sam joked as he winked at her.

"Thanks Sam." She said as the waitress set a plate of pancakes in front of her. Six waited until Sam placed his order and grabbed himself a cup of coffee before telling her side of the story. "When John didn't return in a few hours, I knew something was wrong. It was more like a gut feeling." Six recalled, replaying the night in her head. Sam listened intently, resting his long arms on the counter, fingers wrapped around the steaming mug. "It wasn't difficult to deduce where he was heading."

"You knew John was connected to Sarah." Sam murmured softly, pushing a sugar packet around the table. He knew how much Six didn't like the connection between John and Sarah. Lorics always viewed love differently than humans. Sam just couldn't comprehend their love. Six ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "You don't think he loves her?"

"It's not that, Sam. John loves Sarah but she isn't Loric." Six explained, wondering how she could tell Sam without giving too much information about Alek.

"Why does she have to be Loric to love someone with all her heart?" Six racked her brain, searching for a way to explain it to the human boy. She was tempted to ignoring his questioning look but she felt an obligation to Sam. She should explain this to him before he falls for a Loric girl they might… no, will find.

"Lorics love with their heart, body and soul. They are completely committed into the relationship. We don't need a ring or a huge ceremony to show our love. It's just a silent understanding between two Lorics, a promise that transcend anything. It's like once you've met the other person, life without them is unbearable, not even worth living." Six narrated, feeling like she was baring her soul to the boy. "It's hard, loving someone so much but also knowing they're incapable to love you that much." Sam opened his mouth, posed to ask the obvious question but Six shook her head. "Don't, Sam. You do not want to go down that path." Sam nodded his head and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why do you think Sarah doesn't love John? Is it because we're human?"

"No, Sam. It's not only because you're human." She whispered, remembering her conversation with Sarah before she busted John out. "It's because she loves someone else even without knowing it."

_Six easily pulled herself up to the roof of the Hart family's modest two-story house. She turned her invisible head as the flashing red and blue lights bounced off the white paint of the building. She could see the Hart parents' speaking to the officer. Sarah wasn't out there, probably barricaded in her room. Six gingerly walked around, peeking into every window, searching for the girl's bedroom. She easily located the room with photographs and posters lining the walls. Using her telekinesis, she teased the lock of the window and slid it open. It was surprisingly empty._

_Squeezing herself through the tiny window, Six landed silently on the carpet before allowing herself to materialize. She massaged her arms as she studied the teenage girl's room. There were various photographs on the walls. A few shots of Sarah's family and friends smiled back at Six, frozen in their moment of happiness. Six realized there weren't any photos of John but there was one of Bernie. Six walked over to the desk, looking at the books. She frowned when she recognized a face of a young man in a framed photograph on Sarah's desk._

_Six picked up the frame, studying the handsome young man. He was laughing, fighting off an excited golden retriever as it licked his face. The photo was in black-and-white but the image seemed more important than the rest in the room. _Who is this? _Six thought as she traced the strong jaw, short messy hair and infectious smile. Six ran through the humans she knew in Paradise. It wasn't Sam which means…_

"_Six!" The girl jumped and twisted around to see Sarah standing there in a ruffled hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Even in the disheveled outfit, Sarah still looked beautiful. Her blonde hair framed her face in soft ringlets. Sarah's blue eyes blinked slowly like she couldn't believe the image in front of her. "You're here to save John, right?"_

"_What do you think?" Six bite back before pacing the length of the modest room. The antsy feeling hasn't left her stomach ever since she crossed into Paradise. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts as she paced around. She could feel her control on her telekinesis slowly slipping. A hair brush by on Sarah's night table started floating. It felt like a soft breeze was dancing around the room. Sarah involuntarily shivered as the temperature in the room dropped. _Come on, Six. You're better than this. _She lectured herself as she reeled herself in. "Where is he?" Six asked, softly._

"_My guess is the police station. My mom saw Mark and me speaking to another person. She instantly knew it was John and quickly called the FBI number she was given. I had no idea. The last I saw was him and Mark running into the woods, trying to escape." Sarah finished as she collapsed onto her bed, covering her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Oh god… I hope they're ok. Mark… oh I can't believe I got Mark into this mess again." Six shoved her fingers into her jacket, noting how Sarah seemed more worried about Mark than John._

"_Mark…" Six repeated before turning to the older girl's desk. That's who was in the photo she framed oh-so-lovingly. "You don't love John anymore." Sarah looked up, eyes widening at the Loric girl's comment. Six's eyes harden as she stepped into the girl's personal bubble, eyes blazing with angry. "Oh that's just perfect. The idiot comes here, all prince-charming-like, gets himself captured and the fucking cherry on top, his girl has moved on. That's rich. You humans are all the same." Sarah reached out, grabbing Six's wrist and forcing the girl to look at her._

"_I still love John!" She hissed, glaring into Six's sharp blue eyes with her softer ones. "I never stopped loving him." Six allowed a cruel laugh escape her mouth as she waved her hand towards the desk, floating the photo frame to Sarah. The girls stood silently, Sarah looking at the photo and Six studying Sarah's expression. "Mark…" The tender tone she unconsciously used for her ex-boyfriend was all Six needed. It's the same one Alek used with Aria. "I… I…" she struggled with her words as she took the framed photo in her hand._

"_Let John go, Sarah. You love the idea of John, not the boy."_

"_I never meant for any of this to happen." Sarah confessed, looking for reconcile Six wasn't willing to offer._

"_But it did." Six's sharp tone seethed. "John put his trust, his heart in your hand and what did you do? You let him down. I don't care if you did or didn't call the police. I don't care if you couldn't help but fall for Mark. You're the reason he's in some jail cell. You're the reason he came back here, despite knowing he was walking into a trap. You. You put some silly idea that in the end, when all the fighting and killing ended, he has a happy ending to return to. You leaded him on."_

"_I didn't – "_

"_You give yourself too much credit, sweetheart." Six replied sarcastically._

"_Oh and you're a freaking saint!?" Sarah rebutted, standing up once more, now invading Six's space. "I know girls like you. Girls who put on some façade of an untouchable person who has no feelings. You think you're better than me because you're Loric. Because you're the great Six who doesn't make mistakes. Admit it; you're just like us humans. You're flawed." Six resisted the urge to shove the girl and stepped away, towards the window._

"_I don't need to hear this from you. I have a fool to save. Good-bye." Sarah moved faster than Six expected, wrapping her cold hands against Six's heated skin. "Let me go."_

"_No, you need to hear this. John and Sam are both too frightened to say anything but someone needs to tell you this. You're not invincible, Six." Six scowled, trying to ignore Sarah's words. "You need to realize that you're not as emotionless as you make yourself to be. Someone, someday is going to slip through your fortress-like ways you create around yourself and bury themselves deep within you, and you won't realize it." Six matched Sarah's steady stare before pulling the girl's hands off and slipping through the window, silently. Sarah sighed, clenching her heart pendant and whispered into the empty air. "Tell John I'm sorry."_


End file.
